dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saffron Henderson
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |nationality = Canadian |family = Bill Henderson (father) Camille Henderson (sister) Chris Pritchett (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actress Singer |areas_active = Vancouver Los Angeles |active = 1979-present |status = Active |agent = Caroline Young |website = Saffron Henderson }}Saffron Henderson (born December 27, 1967) is a Canadian voice actress and singer. Career Henderson tends to be cast as mature and flirtatious women, young boys and teenage girls, as well as foreign women and motherly figures. Her best known roles are Kid Goku and Kid Gohan in Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, Shenhua in Black Lagoon, Sachiko Yagami in Death Note, Lucrezia Noin in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Oxnard in Hamtaro. She's the daughter of Bill Henderson the lead guitarist and singer of the Canadian rock band Chilliwack and has a younger sister named Camille, who is also a singer. Henderson has also done some live-action work as well. In 1989, she appeared in The Fly II as Veronica Quaife, the romantic comedy Cousins as Terri Costello, and Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan as rocker J.J. who is killed by Jason Voorhees with her own guitar. Saffron has also provided backing vocals on several albums, including for ex Free/Bad Company vocalist Paul Rodgers' 1999 album Electric. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Goku, Additional Voices (BLT Dub) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Kentaro Ichinose (eps. 1-36), Yosuke Nanao, Satoshi (ep. 1), Laundromat Customer (ep. 5), Kentaro's Friend (ep. 11), Coffee House Customer (ep. 13), Kamisaka (eps. 13-15), Ma Maison Waitress (ep. 14), Scooter Girl (ep. 15) Cashier (ep. 16), Kyoko's Friend (ep. 17), Midori (ep. 25), Daughter (ep. 27), Middle School Girl (ep. 30), Caller (ep. 31) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Gohan (eps. 1-67 / 123-165), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Tsubasa Kurenai, Kogane Musashi, Amazon (ep. 55), Beauty Girl (ep. 56), Flier Reader (ep. 56), Furinkan Student (ep. 56), Blue-Haired Amazon (ep. 58), Teacher (ep. 65), Neighborhood Kid (ep. 146), Woman (ep. 147), Seishun Cheerleader (ep. 155) *''Tico & Friends'' (1994) - Harold, Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Lucrezia Noin, Relena's Friend *''Saber Marionette J'' (1996-1997) - Bloodberry, Miki, Lottery Announcer (ep. 7) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Eriya, Yukari Uchida (eps. 16-24), Student (ep. 1), Fanelia Citizen (ep. 2), Child (ep. 23) (Ocean Dub) *''Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000) - Vicky (ep. 14) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Oxnard *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Sota Higurashi (eps. 1-100), Eri (eps. 11-90), Princess (ep. 27), Additional Voices *''Arjuna'' (2001) - S.E.E.D. Official #4 (ep. 12), Woman at Shelter (ep. 12) *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Naomi Fluegel, Newscaster (ep. 8), Royal Cup Reporter (ep. 24) *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002) - Kid Muscle (ep. 2), Mint's Publicist (ep. 3), Kid (ep. 6), Ranpha's Attendant (ep. 8), Reporter (ep. 9) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Aisha (eps. 19-20) (Ocean Dub) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kurenai Yūhi (ep. 3; TV Edited Version), Mebuki Haruno *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Sherry Belmont (eps. 1-85), The Girl (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Sachiko Yagami, Mayu, Additional Voices *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Brandy, Additional Voices *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Catherine, Saori Kido (ep. 282) OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Nabiki Tendo (singing voice), Marsha (ep. 9), Laura (ep. 12) *''Saber Marionette R'' (1995) - Edge *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (1997) - Lucrezia Noin Anime Films *''Galaxy Express 999'' (1979) - Tetsuro Hoshino *''Adieu Galaxy Express 999'' (1981) - Tetsuro Hoshino *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Goku (BLT Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) - Gohan (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (1990) - Gohan (Ocean Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Gohan (Ocean Dub) *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (2001) - Sota Higurashi *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (2002) - Sota Higurashi, Eri *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' (2006) - Kazuko Yoshi Trivia *In an interview with Toon Zone, Henderson said that, if she weren't an actress, she would have been a psychologist in order to help people with diabetes, from which she suffers. In the same interview, she mentions Peter Sellers as an influence and that she worked as a showgirl in Spain when she was seventeen. External Links *Saffron Henderson at the Internet Movie Database *Saffron Henderson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors